NOT MY DAY
by supergirl3684
Summary: Tony has a bad day and pays the price...told from Tony's POV...companion piece to Fathers Don't have to read 'fathers' to follow! WARNING: Contains spanking...don't like, don't read! NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**NOT MY DAY**

**SUMMARY:** Tony's first journal entry. WARNING: contains spanking, don't like don't read.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CBS or NCIS nor anything affiliated with them.

**TO:** Sasha1600 cuz not only did she give me the idea but she stood up for one of my stories! THANKS!!

**A/N:** My first attempt at 3rd person…please be nice!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_October 31, 2006Entry # 1_

I can't believe today is ending this way! I'm so pissed at myself and I wish I had just learned to keep my mouth shut. It's not fair though! I'm an adult; not some bratty little kid who…ok, so maybe today I did act like a bratty kid; but still!

I wanted to go to Abby's Halloween party but Gibbs has made it clear that, that is NOT going to happen. Talk about not fair! And before you ask, I am NOT dumb enough to go against him! Living may be over rated but I like it so…

By now you're confused. You want to know what I did. What did Gibbs do? And why I'm protesting in writing other then in words? I'll answer all the questions…I promise. First though, I'll start at the beginning.

It all started when some college buddies decided to show up at my door last night. I knew I should've let them go out clubbing alone but I wanted to prove to them that I wasn't changing. We didn't get home until about four o' clock this morning.

I intended to sleep for three hours…I slept for three and a half. By NCIS standards I was two minutes early to work. By Gibbs standards I was fifteen minutes late. I knew I was trouble and waited for the reprimand but Gibbs just glared at me and said nothing.

I should have known my day was gonna go down hill from there. As soon as I could I went into the bathroom and straightened my clothes up a bit. It was then I realized I had grabbed a shirt with a stain on it. I calmly went back to my desk and grabbed the extra shirt I kept there and changed.

It was around then that I started to realize that I definitely had a hang over! And I was out of aspirin! I wasn't surprised that Gibbs seemed to know…I swear that man knows everything about everything! To torment me he forced me to eat lunch with him.

Everything was going fine until I up chucked in the bathroom…THEN he gave me the much needed aspirin; which is where I made my next mistake. He gave me the meds and I took them but before that I was unable to stop myself from calling him a few…things.

Before I could react I felt myself being twirled around.

_**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT**_ "You are on thin ice already. I suggest you watch yourself." He informed me.

I couldn't stop the "ow" that slipped from my lips. When he released me I didn't even attempt to hide the fact that I was rubbing my backside trying to take the sting away. I swear that man has a mean swat!

Ok, so now you're probably wondering why on earth I, a grown man, allow my boss to swat at me. HAVE YOU EVER MET GIBBS!? If you have then you know! Ok, I'm joking…seriously though, the man has taking me under his wing (if you can picture that!) and has become more of a dad to me then my actual father ever was.

It wasn't a relationship that happened over night. It seemed to happen shortly after I got hurt on the job for the first time. I hate hospitals and finally talked the doc into releasing me. I didn't realize till later that the only reason he let me out was cuz Gibbs said I was gonna stay with him…which I did.

From then on it seemed like Gibbs was keeping a closer eye out on me. Then one day I lost all control and attacked a Commander. It wasn't my fault! The man's son had committed suicide and I found out that the Commander had been verbally (if not physically) abusing his son.

Gibbs pulled me away from him and told me to calm down but I couldn't. The next thing I know I'm in Ducky's office face down over his Gibbs' lap! I tried to be stoic through out but I failed miserably. By the time he was done with me, I was sobbing and promising everything and anything if he'd just stop.

Ever since then he seems to have no problem sp…err…punishing me when he thinks I need it. That is how I ended up here today! Yup, I'm back to my original story.

So, I'd just been given four very stinging swats and a warning. Did I heed the warning? Nope! Like an idiot I let myself get in even further trouble.

I wasn't feeling good and my buddies kept calling me. It seems they lost some money and needed more. I told them they had to wait but they wouldn't stop calling so I agreed to meet them at the gate of the NCIS building. In doing so I kinda, maybe, sorta forgot to tell Gibbs I was leaving.

If looks could kill I'd be dead right now…seriously! I knew from the raised eyebrow that I was in for it later but that didn't seem to stop me from making mistakes. I got into an argument with probie and ended up breaking a cell phone; thankfully we had some in stock because of Gibbs. (Gibbs tends to break cell phone weekly.)

Gibbs wasn't around or I'm sure I would've had a hard time sitting the rest of the day. Ziva and I got into an argument and without thinking I signed the word…umm…well, think witch and switch the W for B and there you go!

I hadn't realized that Gibbs was behind me until I felt myself being prodded towards the direction of the back elevators; thankfully (or so I thought). He looked at me up and down and narrowed his eyes.

"You know better then that. I don't know what your problem is today but I've had enough. When we're done you are to go straight home and to your room where you will stay the rest of the night. Do you understand?" Gibbs voice had remained in an even tone which surprised me.

This is where I should have had said, "Yes, sir." Then I should have dropped it but like I said before…it just wasn't my day.

I argued back, "Tonight's Abby's Halloween party!"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow, "I don't care DiNozzo."

He walked away and I followed arguing the whole time. I didn't even realize that we were in the middle of all the desks with me yelling until Gibbs was standing inches in front of me.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, pack your stuff and get out of my building! You're suspended for the rest of the day."

Umm…did I say, that today was just NOT my day yet? His eyes promised instant death so I high tailed it out of the building and straight home. I'd like to take this time to point out that home was Gibbs's place; not mine. I also went straight to my room and got into my pajamas.

I waited till Gibbs got back at around eight. He didn't make me wait long. Before I could plead for leniency I found myself up ended over his lap and he had pulled my night pants and boxers to my knees.

I felt Gibbs's hand land on my bottom and then felt a sting in my bottom. It grew as the spanks continued and soon I began to squirm and kick my legs; trust me when I say it was all involuntary. Then began to lecture which hurt almost as much as the spanking itself.

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** "I don't know what," **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** "has gotten into you today" **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** "but it had better end," **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** "NOW!" **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT **"Do you understand?" **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT**

I stammered out a quick 'yes, sir' and soon found myself pleading for him to stop. At that point I think I'd have promised anything if he'd just let up on the swats. It all fell on deaf ears though and soon I gave up and just lay limp over his lap.

I didn't even react, other then to cry harder, when he dropped one knee and raised the other and started to swat at the sensitive under curve of my backside. He only landed about a dozen or so swats and was done. I was glad cuz when he starts in on that under curve…man…does it suck! It hurts worse then anything! I think he knows which is why he does it!

I couldn't seem to stop crying even though I could feel him rubbing my back. My day had finally taken its toll. I felt him raise my boxers and pants and soon found myself up right and sitting on his lap…which was new.

He held me until I got myself under control and then we talked for a little bit. I admitted to drinking the night before and how I was just having a bad day. He said he understood but that I still wasn't going out tonight.

Like I didn't see THAT coming! At that point I was too tired to argue with him and just nodded my head. He left me up in my room and said he'd bring supper up to me and he did. After that he suggested I go to bed which is what I'm going to do as soon as I'm done writing this.

Well, that's my story! I told you it was a long day! 'Oh crap,' Well, Gibbs is coming up so I better get going!

Note to self: I'm writing in this cuz Gibbs said I could write what ever I want and he won't read it! This way I can rant (and cuss) and not get in any trouble! Am I smart or what?

**THE END**


	2. Letter

Hi all,

Let me start by thanking you for all reading this letter! I'm sorry to be doing this but I had to let you know that I won't be posting any fics for at least 7 – 10 days. I'm going through some personal things that are taking up a lot of my time. I'm also going through **MAJOR** writers block. I will be writing again but first I'm going to take some time and just relax…get my momentum back. I have two fics in the making: Criminal Minds and a new NCIS!! I will also be starting a second NCIS (which may be my first posting) that will be a long fic…the idea for it is courtesy of affleckfan08

I do apologize for the delay but I will be back.

Supergirl

**Sasha1600** – Post your story!! Send me the link…I'll be the first to read it! Sorry I didn't get back to you but your PM is disabled so I couldn't reply back!! Please feel free to use my name…I'd be honored!


End file.
